Losing and Gaining Everything
by jasper41164
Summary: Starts a month an a half after the season 4 finale somethings bothering Lucas he takes Lily and visits Peyton in LA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Takes place a month and a half after the season 4 finale

Lucas you have evrything you need asks Karen

Yea mom I have diapers formula extra clothes for Lily and her car seat

OK I'll miss you both take care of our little girl

I can always stay home

No you go see Peyton and tell her I love her and miss her

I will I'll be back in few days

Ok bye

Mom are you sure you don't want to tell anybody else?

Not yet Luke we'll wait for a while

OK Bye love you mom giving her a hug

Love you too

That night in LA Lucas on his phone

Hey Luke

Hey Peyt can you pick me up at the airport

Your here

Yea I came to see you I need to talk to you about something

What is it Luke

I need to do it in person

I'll be there in a little while

Ok I have someone to see you with me

Who is it

You'll see when you get here you'll like it and Peyt I Love You

I Love you too Luke

Brooke I have to go to the airport

Why?

To pick up Luke

Hes here

Yea he said he needed to talk to me about something you don't he wants to break up do you

No if he was going to do that he would've just done it over the phone

Thanks Brooke

Your welcome I'm going out you'll have time to talk alone

OK see you later

At the airport

Peyton over here

God its good to see you Luke I've really missed you

I've missed you too

Who wants to see me

Only the most gorgeous baby in the world

You brought Lily

Yea she's asleep right now

Your mom let you bring her

It was her idea and see said to tell you see loves you and misses you

Lets go to the house

Ok let me get Lily and our bags

I'll get Lily

OK

Back at the house

Wheres Brooke?

She went out said we would have time to talk what did you want to talk about

It hard to say Peyt I don't know what I'm gonna do he says breaking down tears rolling down his face

Luke what is it

Back in Tree Hill

Hey Karen where Lucas asks Haley

He and Lily went to see Peyton for a few days

He really misses her doesn't he

Yea he does

Are you ok Karen

Yea just tired

Well I'll let you rest I'll see you tomorrow

Ok Bye Haley

Bye Karen

Back in LA

Luke I'm so sorry I'm here for anything you need you know that

Thanks Peyt I really need you right expect lot of calls to talk

Anytime Luke whatever you need

I'm trying to stay string but its so hard I don't know what I'm gonna do

Who else know

Just you and me don't tell Brooke yet

I wont

Thanks Peyt

I can't get over how much Lily's growed since I left

Yea I konw shes growing like a weed but I guess when all you do is eat and sleep you tend to grow fast

You know when you said you needed to talk to me I thought you were gonna breakup with me

God Peyt I love you too much I need you to much

I'm here Luke for whatever

I know and that means everything

How long are you staying?

A couple of days

Well good I have you here in person for that long anyway

You have to work tomorrow

Yea I do but I'm all yours tomorrow night

Good

Later that night

Hey P Sawyer wheres Luke

He's laying down

What did he have to talk to you about

I can't tell you yet hes not ready for anyone else to konw yet but you'll be the first person I tell OK

OK but is something wrong

Yea but thats all I can say

But everythings alright between you two

Yea its great between us and you never guess who he brought to see me

Who

Lily

You mean Karen let him bring her

Yea it was her idea she had some stuff she had to do

Has she grew

God yes shes getting so big

How long is he staying

A couple of days 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm gonna miss you so much Peyton tells Lily kissing her on the cheeks

What about me? ask Lucas with a pouty face

I'm gonna miss you so much I'll be home in a month and a half

I love you Peyt pulling her into a passionate kiss

I love you too Luke nad you remember to call if you need anything

I will I'll call when we get in

Ok love you kissing him again

love you too

Back in Tree Hill

Mom were home

Theres my babies

I'm not a baby

Your my baby and always will be

I know you been alright

Yea just a little tired was Lily good

Yea Peyton really enjoyed seeing her and couldn't believe how much shes grew

She take everything alright

Yea she said she was there for me for whatever I needed

You've got a good girl there Luke hold onto her

I intended to i need to talk to you about something

What is it

Can I have the ring Keith proposed to you with

Your gonna ask her to marry you

Yea I'am this has all made me see lifes to short to let stuff pass you by you need to enjoy everything you have and not take it for granted

You can have the ring and theres a package on the coffee table for you

OK I'll go see what it is

What was the package Luke

My Novel its gonna be published

Thats great Luke

Thanks mom

Heres the ring

You be alright if I go see Nate and Hales

Yea go ahead Lily's asleep we'll be fine

At Nate and Haleys

Hey Luke how was your trip

Great I had a good time and got to see Peyton I thought I missed her before I went but seeing her made me realise how much I really missed her

When's she coming home

A month and a half

She enjoying herself

Yea she says the internship not what she really expected though

Well I'm sure she's learning alot

I guess

So did you like LA

Not really it was nice to visit but I don't think I could live there

I'm gonna go Hales I'll see you tomorrow

Alright you alright

Yea just missing Peyton

OK if you need anything call me

I will

Lucas callinig Peyton

Hey Luke

Hey Peyt I have some news

Whats that

My novel being published

Thats great Luke hows everything

Good so far

I miss you

I miss you too

Brooke asked what was up I told her I couldn't tell not until you said it was alright

Thanks Peyt I know you don't like keeping stuff from her

Yea but your my boyfriend so you have my loyality first

Thanks Peyt I better let you get some sleep you have to work tomorrow

OK call if you need anything

I will love you

Love you too


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning in LA at Peytons internship

Sawyer if you drop a button I'll let you attend the meeting this morning

You know what screw you I quit theres no way I would do something like that to get ahead in this or any other business

Suit yourself your loss

No its your loss I would've been a great asset to this place but I'll just have to do it my way

Whatever you say you cant change the business

We'll see about that I'll have my own label one day

Back at Peyton and Brookes

Brooke you here

Yea in here Guess what P Sawyer I got a offer to start my own clothing line in New York

Thats great Brooke your going aren't you

I can't just leave you here by yourself

I'm going home Brooke I just quit

Why

My boss told me if I dropped a button he would let me set in on a meeting

Good for you standing up for youself.

Thanks Brooke

So when Are you leaving

As soon as I pack

I'll help you are you ever gonna tell me whats wrong with Luke

When he tells me I can

OK but no matter when it is call

I will

You gonna let Luke know your coming home

No I'm gonna surprise him

I'm proud of you Peyton

I'm proud of you too Brooke

Later that night Peyton knocking on Lucas's door

Peyton what are you doing here

I'm home for good I quit this morning

Why what happened

My boss told me if I dropped a button on my blouse he would let me set in on a meeting and thats not me and I needed to be where I belong here with you

You sure

Yes I don't want to be anywhere but here

I love you Peyt pulling her in for a passionate kiss

You staying here tonight

Yea if you'll have me

Stay forever

I just might you have something I can sleep in

Yea some boxers and a t-shirt

Thats fine

That way I get to see those perfect legs of yours

I love you Luke so much

I love you to Peyt

Ok I'm changed as she pulls the boxers on and climbs into bed

You look gorgeous in my clothes

Thank you as she kisses him

But you look gorgeous in anything you wear

Thanks Luke

I'm glad your here Peyt

It's where I belong right here with you

Lets get some sleep kissing her on the top of the head

The Next morning Brooke on the phone with Haley

Hey Tigger what are you doing

Packing for New York I'm starting my own clothing line

Thats great Brooke

Yea I know do you know whats up with Luke when he came here to see Peyton he completely broke down

No I know somethings up but I figured he just misses Peyton

No Peyton knows whats wrong but promised Luke she wouldn't say anything

I'll see what I can find out

Thanks Haley

At Lucas Karen goes to get Lucas up and sees him and Peyton in bed and quietly closes the door and smiles to herself

Later Lucas comes into the Kitchen smiling

Whats got you smiling

Oh you know

Yea Peyton's home

How did you know

I came to get you up and seen you two.

Hey Karen I missed you hugging her

I missed you to Peyton

Set down breakfast is ready

Ok

Peyton you gonna stay here with Lucas asks Karen

If you don't care

No not at all

Thanks Karen

Your family Peyton your like a daughter to me

That means alot to me Karen

So what are you gonna do today

Well I need to find a job

No you don't you have one a TRIC

Really Karen

Yea I need somebody to run it for me and theres no one better than you

Thanks Karen

Your welcome

We need to go see Nate and Hales and let them know your home says Lucas

Ok Let me get dressed

OK

Luke when are you gonna ask her

Tonight I called Larry last night for his blessing

He gave it to you

Yea he did

Thats great Lucas

OK I'm gonna go change and get going

Ok

He goes to his room and walks in finding Peyton standing in her panties and bra

You know I could get use to this

What

Seeing you like this just in your panties and bra but I got to say I'd rather see you without them

You know you just might later

Is that a promise he says wrapping his arms around her kissing her passionately

Yea it is

Good I'm looking forward to it

So Am I

You ready as they both finsih getting dressed

Yea lets go

Peyt I'm taking you out later

You are where are we going

Thats a surprise but I'll tell you this wear a dress

Ok let me guess to show off my legs

Yea I can't get enough of them

I'll see what I can do

Ok I need to talk to mom before we go

OK your want me to go with you

Yea come on

Mom

Yea Lucas

I need to tell Haley whats going on its killing me lying to her

Go ahead and tell them

You sure

Yea she needs to know

I'll see you later

IN the car

Luke what about Brooke

Call her and tell her

You sure

Yea go ahead as his phone rings

Hello

Hey Luke what are you doing

Coming to see you

We're at the rivercourt

Whos we

Me Nate James Skills Bevin Fergie Junk and Mouth why

Tell everybody to stay there I need to talk to you all about something and I have a surprise for you

Is it about whats bothering you

Yea it is

We'll be here

Ok see you soon

Hey guys Luke wants everyone to stay here he needs to talk to us about something and he has a surprise for us

What is it Hales

He needs to talk to us about whats bothering him

Yea hes been distant lately

Yea something really bothering him

Here he is as lucas pulls up

Some ones with him

Who is it

I don't know It cant be

It is its Peyton

Peyton what are you doing here asks Haley

I came home where I belong with Luke

What about the internship

Well I quit yesterday as she tells them what happened

I'm sorry Peyton but I'm happy your home where are you staying

With Luke

You are whats Karen say about that

Actually she asked if I was staying with him

Thats great you two

Thats Hales

OK Luke whats wrong

You all better set down

Luke is it that bad

Yea it is 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Come on Luke tells us

You remember three weeks ago when mom had to go to the doctor

Yea she said everything was fine

Its not Hales she has cancer and theres nothing they can do its spread to far she has six to eight months left

Oh God Lucas I don't know what to say why didn't you tell me sooner

Mom didn't want anybody to know yet

Luke man I'm so sorry we'll help anyway we can says Nathan hugging him

Thanks man

Yeah dawg we all gonna help all we can says Skills

Thanks guys it means alot that your hear

Peyton does Brooke know

Yea I called her on the way over here

She called earlier asking me if I knew what was up

Yea she said if we need anything to call and to let her know anything we find out

Hales where did Luke go asks Peyton

Hes over by the water

I'm going over there

Take care of him Peyton

I intend to

Luke you ok

Peyton what am I gonna do he asks dropping to the ground crying

Luke what would your mom want you to do

She'd want me to live my life and be happy

Yea she would now I know this is hard but listen at least you have time to let her know how you feel its not just gonna happen all of a sudden I wish I would've had just a little more time with my mom and Ellie to tell them how much I love them and how much they meant to me

Your right Peyt what would I do without you

I'm not sure but your not gonna have to find out pulling him into a hug

I love you so much Peyt I dont think I can say it enough..

I love you to Luke and I cant say it enough either

Thank you Peyton it means everything to have you here

I'm not going anywhere your stuck with me

Kissing him softly

You looking forward to tonight

Yea I'am some time alone with you

Me to I have a surprise for you tonight

What is it

Like I said its a surprise

Not even a hint

Nope you'll find out tonight

Ok it better be good

Oh it is believe me

Ok

Lets go back over he tells her grabbing her hand

Hey guys I have some more news and its good news

What is it Luke asks Haley

My novels being published

Thats great Luke Im proud of you

Thanks we're going head home I'm taking Peyton out tonight

What are you guys doing

Thats a surprise for Peyton

Oh well have fun

We will see you later

Back at the house

Hey mom

Did you tell everyone

Yea they know they said if you need anything let them know

OK

Lucas you got a certified letter why you were out reaching him the letter

He opens it and is shocked at what he sees

What is it Lucas

Its says its the first payment for my novel

How much is it asks Karen

A $750,000.00 check

Whoa what are you gonna do

Put it in the bank for now

Thats a good idea Luke says Peyton

So what are you two doing tonight

Lukes taking me out but won't tell me what we're doing

Well have fun

We will mom

I'm going to lay down why Lilys asleep

Ok if she wakes we'll feed her says Peyton

Thanks Peyton

No problem I love Lily 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night you ready Peyton Lucas asks

Almost you stay out there you can see me when we get ready to leave

Ok let me know when your ready

Good Luck Lucas

Thanks mom we won't be home tonight I got us a hotel room

Ok I'll see you tomorrow

Ok love you mom

I love you too Lucas

I'm ready Luke Peyton says coming inti the room

Wow Peyton you look amazing she wearing a short black dress that comes have way down her tighs and hugs all of her curves and shows off quite a bit of her breast and shows off her perfect legs and butt.

Thank you you look great to hes wearing a black suit with no tie and the top few buttons undone

Lets go taking her hand leading her to the car

I need you to wear this handing her a blindfold

You serious

Yea it wont be for long I promise

OK as she puts it on

Can you see anything

No

OK as he takes off and drives to the lake where they spent their last night together before she left

Ok take my hand and I'll lead you

OK giving him her hand as he leads her to the bench where she told him she would love him forever with a picnic basket in the other hand along with a blanket

Ok now stand there a minute in spreads out the blanket

Ok you can take it off

Lucas what are we doing here

We're having a picnic

Ok I had to get dressed up for this

Yea theres more but lets eat helping her set down

What did you bring

Well its not much but Chicken salad sandwiches and chips and ice tea

At least you remembered I like chicken salad and ice tea

after they ate

Peyton do you remember what you said to me here that nigh

Yea that I was gonna love you forever and I still mean it Luke

I'm gonna love you forever to Peyton you know everything thats happened in the last little while my heart attack Keith dying and mom getting sick has made me think of a lot of things and I've came to a conclusion I lifes to short to miss out on anything you shouldn't take anything for granted because you or the person you love make not be here tomorrow.

Luke whats going on

Peyton do you remember what I told you the night of the game

Yea that i was the one you wanted standing next to you when all of your dreams came true.

Yea and mean that as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out the ring

Peyton I do want you beside me when all my dreams come true so will you make one of them come true right now. Will you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer marry me?

Yes! Luke I'll marry you I Love you Luke so much

I Love you to Peyton as he slips the ring on her finger and pulls her into a passionate kiss he runs his tongue along her lips asking for permission which is instantly granted as their tongues battle for control as he reaches down and grabs her ass as she moans into his mouth pulling away when air becomes an issue.

Peyton you just made me the happiest man alive as he puts his forhead against hers

You to Luke

Oh God what is my dad gonna say?

Congradulations

Huh

You think I would ask you to marry me without getting his permission

You talked to my dad

Yea just before you came last night

And he gave you his blessing

Yea and asked me to take care of you

Peyton do you know what ring this is picking up her hand looking at the ring

This is the ring Keith proposed to your mom with

Yea it is I asked her if I could have it and she said yes

So shes ok with us getting married

Yea shes happy for me

You ready to go Peyt

Yea where are we going

You'll see taking her hand leading her back to the car

We are spending the night alone tonight

How are we gonna do that

I booked us a hotel room for the night

And what are we gonna do there she asked as she raises her eyebrow seductively

Oh I can think of a few things I wanna do

So can I

Here we are lets go

I have a reservation under Lucas Scott

Yes sir heres your key

He opens the door to let Peyton in and she stops when she sees the room covered in rose petals

Lucas you did all of this

I had the manager have it done

Luke its so romantic thank you

Anything for my beautiful Fiance

That sounds great to hear you call me that

It feels great to call you my Fiance as he pulls her in for a kiss

Luke make love to me as she unzips her dress letting it fall to the floor revealing her naked body

You didn't wear any Panties

No I figured this would be easier

Oh a agree as he pulls her in for a passionate kiss reaching down and sliding a finger into her to see how wet she is

Oh God luke that feels so good

Peyt your soaking wet

Thats what you do to me as she slides his jacket off and starts to unbutton his shirt kissing his chest as she goes kissing down to the top of his pants and sliding the shirt off his shoulders throwing it to the floor as she reaches down and runs her hand over his erection

I see your ready

I'am always ready for you as he picks her up and lays her on the bed undoing his belt and removing the rest of his clothes as he climbs on topof her and kisses her passionately trailing kisses down her jaw making his way to her to sogtly suck on her earlope continuing down her neck to her chest kissing the top of each breast kissing down between he breast moving over to take her hard nipple in his mouth playfully biting it

OH God lukeshe cries out as he sucks it into his mouth while massaging the other breast with his hand taking his tongue tracing around her nipple and moves to the other breast repeating thr same treatment to it as its twin already received

God luke quick teasing me as he kisses down her stomach to her navel stopping to dip his tongue into it and kissing his way to he center as he slips afinger inside of her

Oh God luke right there

Oh God as he slips a second finger in bending hsi finger and turning them as he pushes the deeper inside of her as he takes her clit in his mouth gentely sucking on it and releasing it and taking his tongue and flicking it back and forth while hiss fingers continue to plunge in and out of her relpacing his fingers with his tongue and he rubs her clit with his fingers

Oh God Luke I'm coming as she grabs his head and pushes his tongue deeper into her

Moving back up and kissing her as she rools them over

Gos Luke that was amazing I've never came like that before and she takes him into her mouth bobbing her head up and down as she uses her hand to sroke him in unison withh her mouth

Oh God Peyt don't stop as she picks up the pace and still twirls her tongue around his tip

Oh God Peyt I'm Coming as he grabs her head and pushes it down as he climaxes

She licks her lips moving up to kiss him passionately

He gets up and gets a condom out of his pants and slides it on and climbs back on to of her entering her

Oh God Luke faster as he does as hes told he leans down and kisses her as she she starts matching each of his thrust with one of her own she wraps her arms around his neck and flips them over so she on top as she starts to move back and forth grinding her hips into his as he trust up and she moves on top of him feeling hes close he flips them back over as he trust into her harder witheach thrust he reaches between them and rubs her clit'

OH GOOOD L.............U............K.............E Immmm C............OM...........I..........NG as she climaxes he feels her walls tightning around him sending him over the edge as he lays down beside her pulling her to him as they both come back down from their ectasy

God Peyton that was amazing

I know its never been like that before it was so much more than I've ever experienced I Love you Luke as she kisses his chest as she lays her head down drawing circles on his chest

I Love you to Peyt tracing his finger along her back as they both fall asleep both in total bliss. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning at Karens

Mom we're home

How was your night

Amazing Karen

It was perfect mom

Well

I said yes Karen

That great Peyton I'm so happy for you both hugging them both

Thanks Karen

Your welcome

Karen can I ask you something

Yea go ahead

Can I call you mom

Yes you can hugging her

You've always been like a daughter and now your gonna be

Thanks mom

Lucas I'm so proud of you

Thanks mom

I need to talk to you two about something

OK what is it mom Lucas asks

Lets set down

OK

Now we all know whats coming and I need to ask you something

OK

Will you take care of Lily when I'm gone

Of course we will mom says Peyton

Mom you didn't even have to ask

Ok my life insurance will be enough to pay everything off I want you both to have TRIC and the Cafe the house will be paid for as well you can sell it and buy another one or live here thats your choice.

Ok anything else

Yea make sure Lily knows how much me and Keith love her

We will

Now whens the wedding

We haven't really talked about it

Well can I ask a favor

Sure what is it

Can it be before I go

We planned on it How about September 15 that gives us two months

Ok I'll help all I can in planning it

I know the perfect person to help plan it if she can come

Who

Brooke she lives for these kind of things

Ok you can call her then we'll go see Nate and Hales says Lucas

OK I'll call her now taking out her phone dialing Brooke's number

P Sawyer how everything

Couldn't be better well it could but you know

Yea whats up

We need you to help plan a wedding

Who's

Mine

OH MY GOD he proposed

Yea last night

I'm happy for you Peyton

Thanks Brooke

So whens the wedding

September 15

Why so soon

Karen asked us if we could do it before

Ok I'll be there in a couple of days I've almost got everything taken care of here I'm moving back to Tree Hill

How I thought you were starting you clothing line

I'am but I can work where ever I want to

Thats great Brook we'll see you in a couple of days

Peyton can I ask you something

Yes Brooke you can make my dress and will you be my Maid of Honor

Yes of course I will and your dress will be beautiful we'll start the design when I get there

OK see you later

She said she would do it shell be here in a few days to stay

What do you mean to stay I thought she was in New York starting her clothing line asks Lucas

She is but she can do it from here

Thats great lets go see Nate and Hales

OK lets go

Nate and Haleys

Hey you two how was last night

Amazing Hales I've never been so happy

What made you so happy Peyton

Nate will you be my best man asks Lucas

He asked you to marry him screams Haley

Yea he did showing them the ring

Congradulations you two Haley tells them hugging them

Thanks Haley

Luke I'd be honored to be your best man

Thanks man

So whens the wedding

September 15

That soon asks Haley

Yea Karen asked us to do it before you know and we planned on it anyway

I'm so happy for you both

Thanks Hales

Brookes coming home

She is when

In a couple of days shes gonna help plan everything and I wantyou to be a bridesmaid Hales

I'd love to Peyton and I'll help all I can

Thanks Hales

So how did he do it Peyton

You remember the night of the party when we were at the lake and I told Luke I was gonna Love him forever

Yea

Well he took me there for a picnic and then he asked me and then we went to a hotel for the night and that was Amazing I can describe it

Thats so romantic but I don't need any details about the hotel

I wasn't planning on sharing any

Guys were gonna go

Ok we'll see you later

On the walk back home

Luke can I ask you something

Yea anything

Do you want kids?

Yea I do and I want them to look like you

When would you like to start

When ever your ready to

Well how about now

You want to have a baby

Yea I do the last couple of days I've been feeling sick in the mornings and I'm late I've always been irregular in that so I never thought of it but the night before I left we didn't use protection so I might be

Ok lets go get a test and make sure

So your not upset

No why would I be I love you and want a family with you soo either way we'll be fine and I couldn't be happier

Thanks Luke I'm happy about it to its just sooner than I thought it would be

Yea it might be but we'll be fine

Later at the house

I'm gonna go take the test

You want me to come with you

Yea come on I'm nervous

Lets go

Now what do we do

We wait for five minutes as she rings her hands and looks at the floor

Peyt whats wrong

I'm scared Luke

What of ?

I scared I wont be a good mother I never grew up with one

Peyt your gonna be a great mother

How do you know?

You remember when Lily was born and I told you I was afraid I was gonna break her

Yea

What did you tell me

That you weren't gonna break her

Yea and when I was giving her to you what did you tell me

I dont remember

You told me to support her head

Ok and that tells you I'm gonna be a good mother

Yea and when I was in LA who took Lily away from me and fed her and changed her diaper and ran to her when she cried

I did

Thats what tells me your gonna be a great mother Peyt you have natural mothering instincts that not everyone has you looked like you've been taking care of babies your whole life when you take care of Lily

Thanks Luke you always make me feel better

Thats what I'm here for

Its time to look at the test

OK lets see if we're gonna be parents he says picking up the test

I'm pregeant Luke

I Love you picking her up spinning her around

We're having a baby

I take it your happy about this as she smiles at him

Yea I'am aren't you

Yea I really am she says wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss

I Love you Luke

I Love you to Peyt

We need to go tell mom

Luke shes gonna be mad at me

No she's not she'll be happy for us

You sure

Yea lets go tell her

OK

Mom where are you

In the living room with Lily

OK

Mom we need to talk to you about something

Is something wrong

No we have some news

OK what is it

Peyton's pregeant

Really

Yea we just took a test

Thats great you two I'm happy for you

Thanks mom they both tell her

Mom I'm gonna need you to show me how to take care of a baby

No you don't Peyton I've seen you with Lily your a natural you'll be fine I'm so proud of both of you

Thanks Mom that means alot says Payton

Do you know what you'd like to have

I don't really care as long as its healthy

Me either and as long as they look like Peyton

Speaking of healthy Peyt we need to see a doctor

Yea I guess we do

Luke call my doctor and set up an appointment

Ok I'll call now if that alright Peyt

Yea go ahead

OK I'll be back in a minute

Peyton can you promise me something

Yea anything

Take care of my babies for me

I will mom

I know Lily will be in good hands with you and Lucas when I'm gone

I'll raise her as if she was my own mom

Thanks Peyton

Peyt I got an appointment in the morning

OK what time

10 o'clock

OK

When do you want to tell everyone

Lets wait till Brooke gets home so we can tell everyone together

OK

Hey you two let me throw you and engagement party at TRIC

MOM you don't have to

I know I'll get Nathan and Haley to help

OK Lets have it say Friday that way Brooke will be here

OK 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Early the next morning

Peyt I'm going for a run I'll be back in a little while

OK did you take your pills

Yea I did but thanks for worring about me

Hey its my job to worry about you

I Love you Peyt kissing her softly

I Love you too

Hey Mom

Hey Peyton your up early

I seem to get up early anymore what are you doing up

Lily's awake and ready to eat

You can go back to bed if you want I'll get her

You sure

Yea go ahead it'll give me some practice

Ok if you need me come and get me

OK but we'll be ok

Hey there Lily are you hungry she asks her as she picks her up

You know Lily I gonna have your first niece or nephew in about seven months

Here you go giving her the bottle as lily grabs hold of her finger

You know Lily you have an amazing big brother I Love him so much he means everything to me I hope I'll be a good mother to our baby

You were hungry weren't you lets go change your diaper and get you back to sleep

Later that morning

Peyt you ready to go

Yea lets go

Did you have a good run this morning

Yea I did what did you do why I was gone

I took care of Lily so mom could go back to bed and rest

And did you enjoy yourself

Yea I did I love spending time with her

See your gonna be a great Mom

Thanks Luke

What do you want to do today

I don't know

I need to show you something after the appointment

What is it

Its a surprise

Not even a hint

Nope well maybe a little one

OK

Its not just one thing

Thats it

Yep

Your no fun

Trust me I think you'll like it

OK

Here we are

Peyton Saywer the nurse asks

Thats me

OK follow me as she leads her into an examining room

The doctor will be with you shortly

OK thanks

Ms. Sawyer

Yea but call me Peyton

OK Peyton what can I do for you

Well we took a home pregeancy test last night and we just want to make sure and that everythings fine

OK lay back on the table and raise up you shirt

Ok

Now this is gonna be a little cold

Now lets see what he have as she slides the paddle around her stomach

Yep you pregeant about 7 weeks along and everything looks fine any questions

Yea is it alright if we have sex why I'm pregeant

Yea it perfectly safe if you feel like it

OK

Now any morning sickness yet

Just the feeling so far

Well that maybe all you have or you could start to puke

OK

Are your breat tender or sore

Just a little sensitive

They will be the farther along you get the more they will be they will get larger and I need you to gain some weight

She will I make sure she eats says Lucas

You will will you

Yes I will anything you want you'll get

I'll hold you to that

Ok you;ll need to come back in three months but if you need something just come in

OK thanks doctor

No problem

Lucas hows your mom and sister

Lily's doing great mom's not

Whats wrong with your mom

She has cancer theres nothing they can do they gave her 6-8 months

I'm sorry Lucas

Thanks doctor

Ok I'll see you two later bye

Bye

IN the car on the way home

So their gonna get bigger huh

What you think their to small

No their perfect everything about you is

Thanks Luke

No probelm

Now whats this surprise

We're almost there

OK

Were here

Luke we're home

Yea come on

Luke why are we in your neighbors house

Well when I went for my run I ran into Mr. Roberts and he said they were selling and I looked at the house and got to thinking with our baby and Lily moms house ain't gonna be big enough so what do you think of buying this one

You mean for us

Yea I figure we need a place of our own and this is close to mom what do you think

And before you say it yes we can paint it the way you want theres five bedrooms we can make one into your music room build shelves and everything just the way you want it

I say lets do it

Ok Mr. Roberts made me a good deal on it so I'll tell him we'll take it

OK and we need to decide how we want to decorate it

OK we'll do that but thers one more thing set down I want to talk to you about something

OK what is it

Well I've already talked to mom about this TRIC's ours and theirs an upstairs I was thinking we could put our office up their and a recording studio

A recording studio what for

Well its always been your dream to start your own music label and I figured we could start one together and use TRIC to find bands to sign what do you say

Are you sure we can do this

Yes together we can do anything we want

What about the money

Well thats easy I have the money I got from my novel it won't take as much as we think the recording studio in town is closing I checked we can get a good deal on the equipment and remodel the upstairs.

OK if your sure

Im sure and I heard a girl singing the other day and I think she'd be perfect for our first artist if you agree

OK we'll do it

Now we need to tell Mr. Roberts that we'll take the house

OK lets go

Mr. Roberts we'll take it

Thats great Lucas its a great house to raise a family in when you decide to start one.

Yea it will

Hows your mom I haven't seen her out for a while

She has cancer they gave her 6-8 months

I'm sorry to hear that Lucas

Thanks

So are you two planning on getting married

We're engaged we're getting married September 15

Thats great Lucas I'll tell you what I'll knock $5000 of the price call it a wedding gift

Thanks Mr Roberts

I'll have my lawyer get the paper work started

Ok when its ready let us know and we'll pay you and sign the papers

OK

Back at Karens

Hey mom

Hey you two how is everything

Great I'm 7 weeks along

And we just bought a house

You bought a house where

Next door the Roberts house they're moving to Florida

You could've stayed here

We know we'll be staying here why we get the house ready and we thought that when the baby comes we'll need a bigger house

Yea I guess you will did you talk to Peyton about the record label

Yea he did we're gonna do it

Thats great guys

Thank mom 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later at the airport picking up Brooke

You excited to see Brooke

Yea its just been a few days but I've missed her

Well I've been thinking I say we wait to tell everybody about the baby at the party tomorrow what do you say

Ok sounds like a good idea

You know I'm so happy right now Peyt and its all because of you

I'm happy to Luke and its all because of you to pulling him into a kiss

Hey you two don't I get a hug

Brooke Peyton says running to her pulling her into a hug

I've missed you P Swayer

I've missed you too B Davis

Hey Luke congradulations

Thanks Brooke

So Brooke you gonna see Chase why your here

No we broke up but theres someone I need to see

Who

Mouth I can't seem to get that kiss out of my head from the night of the party

Aw Brooke Davis has a thing for Mouth Mcfadden says Peyton

Yea I do I hope I'm not to late

I don't think you are Brooke hes liked you forever just tell him how you feel

Thanks Luke I will so we ready to get out of here

Yea I'm gonna call Hales and have everyone meet us at the rivercourt

OK

Hello

Hey Hales can you get everyone to the rivercourt

Yea you already pick up Brooke

Yea we did and make sure Mouths there

Why

You'll see

OK see you later

Lets go

At the Rivercourt

There they are Haley says pointing at Lukes car pulling up

Hey Tigger I've missed you

I've missed you to Tutorgirl wheres Mouth

Right there why

I need to talk to him

OK

Luke whats going on

Just watch

OK

Hey Mouth

Hey Brooke

Can we talk Mouth

Yea lets go over here

Whats is it Brooke

Do you still have feelings for me

Yea I do why

Because since that kiss the night of the party I haven't been able to get it out of my mind

Do you have feelings for me Brooke

Yes pulling him in for a passionate kiss

Brooke what does this mean

I want a relationship with you

YOU mean

Yes Mouth an exclusive relationship I want to see what we could be

Ok pilling her in for another kiss

Luke she likes Mouth

Yea she does

Thats great they would be great together

Hey you two hows everything asks Peyton as Brooke and Mouth walk back over to them

Its great Peyton have you meet my boyfriend Mouth

Thats great you two I'm happy for you both

Thanks guys

OK P Sawyer soon to be Scott we have a wedding to plan

Lets wait until after the party tomorrow night

What party

Karens throwing them an engagement party at TRIC tomorrow night

Does she need any help

I've been helping her we have everything almost done we have to decorate tomorrow

I'll help

Thanks Brooke

I'll help to says Mouth putting his arm around her

Thanks Mouth

So how is Karen doing

Shes doing pretty good considering everything Lucas says as his phone rings

hello

Hey Lucas my Lawyers at the house with the papers to sign if your ready

Yea we'll be there in a few minutes

OK see you then

Who was it Luke

Mr. Roberts the papers are ready to sign we have to go the bank and pick up the cashiers check

What papers and what check asks Haley

The papers on our new house and the check to pay for it

You bought a house

Yea next door to mom

Thats great guys

Thanks we need to go

Brooke you coming with us or Mouth

I'll go with you guys but Mouth we're doing something later the four of us

OK call me and let me know what time

Mouth just come to my moms in a couple of hours

OK see you then Brooke kissing her

Aw look at em Luke their so cute together

Yea they are

lets go you two

At the house

Hey mr. roberts

Hey Lucas come on in

Your already packed

Yea we're leaving as soon as we sign the papers

You didn't have to be out this soon

We know but we wanted to move out and start the next chapter of our lives in Florida

Ok

OK Mr. Scott just sign here and here

Ms. Sawyer sign here and here

Why do I need to sigh Lucas is buying the house

I wanted both of our names on it its our house not just mine

OK

Thats it the house is yours

Heres your check Mr. Roberts

Thanks Lucas enjoy the house and good luck

Thanks

So this is your house P Scott

Already calling me that huh

Yep I guess your gonna give the house a make over

Yea we are anyway Peyton wants it

I'll help anyway I can

Thanks Brooke

I'd like to see Karen

OK lets go

Mom we're home

Hey guys Hey Brooke good to see you

Good to see you to Karen Haley said you needed to decorate for the party tomorrow night I told her I would help to

Mom me and Lucas just signed the paper for the house

Thats great Peyton

Yea now we can start decorating it

Brooke you seeing anybody

Actually yes we started dating today actually

Do I know him

Yea Its as theres a knock at the door

Come on in Mouth

Mouth I missed you Brooke says pulling him into a kiss

So I guess its save to say she's dating Mouth

Yea I'm dating Mouth

Thats great Brooke Mouths a great guy

Yea he is

What are you guys doing today

Well the four of us are going out to do something

You be alright mom

Yea I'll be fine go enjoy yourselves

Ok we'll see you later 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day at TRIC

So Brooke where did you stay last night

I stayed with Mouth Haley

OH you did

We didn't do anything except make out a whole lot

I'm happy for you tigger

Thanks Tutorgirl

So what do we have to do

Not much just setup the tables and make sure everything ready

Hey guys

Hey Karen you have Lily can I hold her

Yea here reaching her to Brooke

I still cant get over how much her and James have grown

yea their growing fast you know thats something I'm going to miss watching her grow up and seeing Lucas and Peytons baby

Lucas and Peytons baby you mean

Oh they haven't told you yet

So their having a baby

Yea but don't tell them I told you

We won't I bet their waitinig to tonight to tell everyone

Probally I have a surprise for Peyton tonight

What is it

Me Larry says coming in

Papa Sawyer its good to see you what are you doing here

Well Karen called and said she was having this party for Lucas and Peyton and I wanted to be here

She'll be happy to see you

Yea I can't wait to see her when Lucas called be to ask for my blessing it caught me by surprise but I remembered seeing her in LA and how happy see was with Lucas and when she talked about him she lit up I haven't seen her this happy in a really long time

They are totally blissed out they bought a house yesterday beside me

How did they do that

Lucas's novel is being published he got his first check the other day

Thats great where are they

Their at the house we told them there was no way they could help with the party

You think I should wait until tonight or just go see them now

Go on now that way you have time to catch up with them alone

Ok I'll see you later

OK

At the house Larry knocking on the door

Mr. Sawyer what are you doing here

Your mom called and told me about the party to night and I wanted to be here and Lucas call me Larry

OK

Wheres Peyton

Shes in bed resting I'll go get her

OK

You can set in the living room

OK

Hey Peyt wake up he says gentely shaking her

Whats wrong Luke she asks rubbing her eyes

Nothing someones here to see you

Who is it

I'm not telling you but you'll like who it is

OK I'm coming where are they

In the living room

Ok

DADDY what are you doing here

Karen called and told me about the party tonight I wanted to be here to celebrate with you

That means a lot dad

I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetheart

Larry I need to tell you something

What is it Lucas

Its about my mom I wanted to tell you on the phone but it just didn't seem right

What is it Lucas

She's sick she has cancer they gave her 6-8 months

I'm so sorry Lucas how are you holding up

Good I guess but if it wasn't for Peyton I don't think I would be

Dad we're getting married September 15

I'll be here I wouldn't miss it

Luke I want to tell him

Ok go ahead

What is it Peyton

Well the day after Luke purposed I wasn't feeling that good and I realized I hadn't well had my monthly friend in a while I've never been regular but it just dawned on me so we took a test and we're pregeant

Your having a baby

Yea we we're happy about it. We know its earlier than we would've planned but we're happy

Thats great you two I'm happy for you

Thanks dad

Karen said you bought a house

Yea next door that way we're close to mom and when we have the baby we'll need more room

Peyton you call Karen mom

Yea she's been like a mom to me she's been there when I needed someone to talk to

Thanks great that your close to her

Lucas who's gonna take care of your little sister

My mom asked us to I wouldn't let anybody else do it

Your just like your uncle Keith he'd be proud of the man you've become

Thanks Larry

Do you know what you'd like to have

We don't care as long as its healthy

So what are your plans

Well the club and cafe go to us and we've decided to start our own record label.

So thats what your gonna do

Yea its always been my dream to start my own label and I can't think of anybody better to do it with than Luke

Peyton what made you leave the internship early

Well it really wasn't a big decision I belong here if I stayed in LA they would've wanted me to change and I won't do that my boss told me the day I quit that if I dropped a button on my blouse he'd let me set in on a meeting I told him I wouldn't do that do get again in this job or any other job and I quit

I'm proud of you Peyton the woman you've become and so would your mom both of them.

Thanks dad

So Lucas when do I get to read this novel of yours

As soon as I get my copies We'll send you one

OK I look forward to reading it

Thanks

Brooke seemed awfully happy today whats up with her

She's finally with a guy that loves her for her and hes a great guy I've known him a long time

Who is he

Marvin "Mouth" Mcfadden

The announcer for the basketball games

Yea thats him

You know I've been thinking of retiring recently and now that your getting married and are gonna have my first grandchild I think I will I've been away to long and It's time to come home for good

You mean that dad

Yea I want to be around for you and my grandkid

Thats great dad

I'm gonna have to find a job to stay busy with you know something to do

Well you can work for us at the club says Lucas

What would I do

Well sweep and mop the floor says Peyton smiling

I don't know about that

Well how about a bartender

Yea I did that when I was younger

Alright you can do that and it'll help us we need someone that can get the alchol licences thats over 21

Well I'd be happy to work for you and do that

Thanks dad

Your welcome Peyton

Larry can I ask you something

Sure Lucas what is it

Would you have a problem with me calling you dad

No I'd be honored

Alright then dad it is

I'm gonna go back to the club and see if I can help I'll see you later ok

Ok but dad don't say anything about me being pregeant nobody knows but mom we're gonna tell everyone tonight

OK bye

Bye dad

Luke I'm glad you and dad get along

Me to Peyt we're all family and I couldn't be happier

Yea my dad coming home to stay is great

Yea it is what do you say to a shower

I say lets go 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At TRIC

Everybody their here Brooke says quietly

Brooke they know about the party

I know but I thought we could yell congradulations

OK everybody yells when they come in

Here they come

CONGRADULATIONS

Thanks everybody both Lucas and Peyton say

Yo Dawg me and Bev are happy for you both

Thanks Skills

Wheres Brooke asks Peyton

She was just here says Haley looking around

There she is with Mouth you'd think they'd come up for air they've been like that all day

Hey B. Davis you gonna stay glued to Mouths lips alnight

Well P Scott I might we have a lot of time to make up for

From what I hear you've been at it all day

well can you blame me

I guess not after all he was the number 1 draft pick in the fantasy boy draft pick

I was wasn't I

I'm happy for you both Brooke

Thanks P Scott

Now lets get this party started Karen said we could have Champaign tonight so heres you and Lucas a glass

Well I can't have any

Why not

Well we have something to tell everyone my dad and mom already know

What is it

We're having a baby

What thats great guys

You already know don't you

Yea Brooke and Haley already know I let it slip earlier says Karen

Thats alright

So Luke your gonna be a dad asks Nathan

Yea I'am and I can't wait and your gonna be an Uncle

I'm happy for you man its a great feeling

Yea I'm looking forward to it

So you two whens the big day asks Bevin

September 14

Thats great

Bevin I want you to be one of my bridesmaids

Id love too Peyton who else is

Haley and Brookes my Maid of Honor

Ok Peyton Lucas me and Karen got you something as an engagement present

Dad you didn't have to

We know we didn't but we wanted to

We booked you a room in Hawaii heres your plane tickets and everything you need

You have 7 seven days to enjoy yourselves

Mom I can't leave you

Lucas go and have a good time soon I'll need you more than I do right now so enjoy

I'll help your mom Lucas Larry tells him

So will we says Haley

And me and Mouth will too so go have a good time

Thanks everybody

Dad can I talk to you about something

Sure Lucas what is it

You think when we get bcak you can help with the house we're gonna paint and one of the bedrooms we're gonna turn into Peytons music room so we need to build shelves to meet my beautiful Fiances standards

I'd love to help but you know Peyton's gonna insist on doing alot of the painting herself

I know

Peyton did Lucas just call Larry Dad

Yea he did mom he ask if he would be ok with him calling him dad

Thats great that they get along

Yea it really is I wonder what their talking about

I don't one way to find out

Yea

Hey Peyt I missed you

You were only gone a few minutes

I know but I don't like being away from you

Me either what were you and dad talking about

I asked him to help us with the house when we get back

What did he say

He'd love too

I wish we knew what we're having so we can decorate the nursery

Yea it would be nice when we can find out we can decorate then but we can buy some of the furniture now so we have it

OK sounds like a plan

You ready for this trip

Yea some alone time with you not to mention going to the beach and everything

Yea I can't wait to see you in a bathing suit

You can't huh

No the skimpier the better

I'll see what I can do

You do that

You Know Luke I think these pregeancy hormones are making me extremely horny

Well we'll try to take care of that wont we

Oh you better pulling him in for a passionate kiss

Hey Larry look Karen tells him pointing at Lucas and Peyton kissing

Their really happy aren't they

Yea they deserve it they've both lost a lot in their short life

Yea but they have each other now and I think they're perfect for each other

Yea I do to it might have took them awhile to finally find one another but they did and I've never seen Lucas so happy

Me either Peyton is the happiest Ive ever seen her

So how long are you in for

Permeantly I'm retiring and Peyton and Lucas offered me a job bartending here at the club

Thats great Larry

Yea with Peyton getting married and having the baby I don't want to miss anything else in her life 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In Hawaii

Peyt what do you want do do first

I say we go to the beach

OK

I'm going to change I'll be out in a few minutes

OK

I'm ready

What i don't get to see your bikini shes got a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on

No if you see it now we won't be goiing to the beach nad I want to go

OK but it better be worth the wait

Oh it is believe me

OK lets go

Luke I need you to but some sun tan lotion on my back

OK

Let me take off my shorts and shirt

I'm ready Luke she didn't get an answer

Luke are you there

Yea I was just lost in thought you look so sex its no covering much is it looking at her bikini thats black thong barely covering her and the top just covering her nipples

Well you said the skimpier the better and I seen this and thought it would do

Yea it does and you were right if I seen you in this we would've left the room

Yea I know you gonna put the lotion on me

Yea lay down as he takes the lotion squirting some in his hands and rubbing them together

He starts at her feet rubbing it in her legs and working his way to her ass gentely rubbing it on both cheeks of her ass

You like rubbing my ass don't you laughing at him

Yea I do its perfect as he moves up her back to her shoulders

Turn over and I'll get your front

Ok as she turns over once again he starts at her feet working his way up stopping to make sure he get the inside of her tighs moving up to her stomach making sure to stop and massage some on to her breasts.

You keep rubbing me like that we won't be out here long

Well I don't have a problem with that

I do I want to lay out a little while

OK we'll wait to later

I'll make it up to you

You better

Peyt have you thought of any names yet

Yea I have for a little girl what do you think af Anna Karen and for a little boy Keith Lawrence

I like them both it would mean a lot to mom for the little girl to be named after her and your mom and it means alot to me to name the little boy after Keith and your dad

So their ok with you

Yea they are

Thanks Luke

For what

Everything you do for me

I Love you Peyton and I'd do anything for you

I know and I love you too and I'd do anything for you too

We need to think of how we want to do the house

Yea I know I have some colors in mind we'll see when we get back

OK I need to talk to you about something

What is it

I'm not going to school this fall

How come

Well everything going on with mom and you I need to be their for you both and I can't do that if I'm away I talked to Whitey right after mom found oout he knows and I can still coach and not be a student so thats what I'm gonna do

OK whatever you want to do I've decided to skip school this year to being pregeant and your mom and we need to get the label up and running

OK thats what we'll do

What are you going to do about the cafe

Deb said she'd run it for us and we be running the club

Ok Debs really doinig good isn't she

Yea she is she loves spending time with James she's spoiling him

Well thats what grandmothers are for

Yea mom will never get the chance to do that I just hope she holds on to at least see our baby

I do to Luke how you holding up with that

Ok I guess some days its better than others but the worst is yet to come

Yea and I'll be there for you though it all

I know you will I don't think I could get through this without you

You won't have to I'm not going anywhere

I know and I'm not either

You ready to go back to the room

Yea whenever you are

Lets go

Back in the room

I said I'd make it up to you for staying out there and I intend to as she removes her shorts and shirt

You know that bikini turns me on so much

That was what I was going for

Come here as he pulls her into a kiss reaching down and pushing her bikini out of the way and slipping a finger inside of he

Oh god Luke that feels soo good as he slides his finger in and out of her rubbing her clit with his thumb

I'm just starting as he picks her up and lays her on the bed and romoving her thong as he slipps his finger back into her and licking her clit as he slips a second finger in her and turns them in a circular motion while sucking her clit in and out of his mouth flicking it back and forth with his tongue

Oh God don't stop as he replaces his fingers with his tongue and rubs her clit with his thumb

Oh GOD Luke I'm coming as she pushes his face deeper into her pussy as she orgasms

God Luke you know what to do to make me come

Yea I do as he removes her top and takes her nipple in his mouth as his fingers are still plunging in and out of her while his thumb rubs her clit

Oh God Luke I'M C.....OM......ING again

he moves up to kiss her and she comes back down from her orgasm

My turn she tells him as she reomves his shorts nad starts to stroke him as she licks his tip

OH God Peyton don't stop as she takes him in her mouth bobbing her head as her mouth and hand works in unison as he reaches down to massage her breast

OH God Peyt I'M C.......O...M....ING as he explodes in her mouth she licks her lips as she pulls him into a kiss

I LOve you Luke

I Love you to Peyton as he flips them over thrusting into her

OH GOD Luke harder and he thrusts into her faster and harder as she mmets him thrust for thrust grinding her hips into his

OH GOD LUKE deeper as she flpis them back ove and rocks back and forth gringing her hips into his as he meets her thrust for thrust as he thrust up as she rocks back and forth causing her clit to rub against him as the pick up the pace as he reaches up and rubs her clit with his thumb

OH GOD LUKE I'M C............OM...............ING as she orgasms he feels her walls tighten around him milking him as he climaxes as she rocks back and forth riding out the orgasms as they finish she falls down beside him and he pulls her to him kissing her passionately

I Love you Peyt

I Love you to Luke

I say we get som sleep I wore out he says kissing her on the top of the head

Yea me too but I say we continue this later

I couldn't agree more as they both drift off to sleep 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week later back in Tree Hill

MOM we're back

Hey guys look at your tan I didn't think you'd get one

We got out of the room some

Luke Peyton says as she hits him as her cheeks turn red

Its OK Peyton I know what its like to be in love and want to be together

MOM I didn't need to here that

So did you two have fun

Yea we did mom thanks for the trip

Your welcome

Now wheres Lily

Larry took her to the park

My dad took her to the park

Yea he did she loves him you should see them

You be alright if we go to the park asks Lucas

Yea go ahead

At the park

Hey dad

Hey Peyton did you have a good time

Yea it was amazing Lucas says

I glad you had a good time

We hear you have to

Yea I really like spending time with Lily

Yea shes great I can't wait to have our baby

Your gonna make a great mom Peyton

Thanks dad

So what are you two doing

We're gonna go see Nate and Haley

I'll see you later how about you and me and Karen all have dinner later

OK sounds good

OK see you later I better get Lily back

At Nathan and Haley's

Hey you two how was the trip asks Haley

It was totally amazing Hales

You both got a good tan

Yea we managed to get to the beach a few times and I even have tan lines

Yea you do but their not that big

Well you wanted skimpy so thats what I gave you

Yea you did and you looked amazingly sexy in it to

OK you two we don't need to here about that

OK no details

Hey Nate how are you doing

Great just spending time with Hales and James

You'll never guess who we just seen at the park with Lily

Your dad he's been spending alot of time with her

Yea he's gonna be a great Grandpa

So hows the pregnancy going Peyton

Pretty good no morning sickness yet

That's good any cravings yet

No not yet

I'm sure they'll come

Yea you know where Brooke is

yea she's probably with Mouth

OK I'm gonna call her

Hey P Scott where are you

At Nate and Haley's

Can you meet us at TRIC

Yea we'll be there soon

She wants to see us at TRIC

OK lets go

AT TRIC

Hey B Davis whats up

Well I have an idea for the wedding reception

What is it

I say you have it here at TRIC

Yea I like that idea what do you think Luke

Yea sounds good to me where are we gonna have the wedding

The beach

Ok the beach it is

Now P Scott we need to start on your dress and everything else but first how was the trip pulling her off to the side

It was amazing Brooke and the bikini work like majic he couldn'ty wait to get it off of me.

So I take it you didn't make it to the beach that much

Yea we did but we spend most of the time in bed I'll tell you the pregeancy hormones I stay horny like all the time I can't get enough

So I take it your wearing Luke out

No he's up for it anytime I'am and it gets better each time

Ok I don't need the details

Ok so how are you and Mouth

Were great we've decided to live together we found a house

You did thats great wheres it at

Right next door to yours

So we're gonna be neighbors

Yep

So have you you know yet

Yea and it was amazing

Thats great Brook I'm happy for you

Thanks Peyton

So Mouth how are you and Brooke doing

Great we're moving in together we found a house

Thats great Mouth wheres it at

Next door to you and Peyton

So we're neighbors

Yea I guess we are

Luke can I ask you something

Yea what is it

How did you know you wanted to marry Peyton

Well with out her I'm not complete I cant imagine being away from her why are you thinking of asking Brooke to marry you

Yea I'am I know its only been a little over a week but she's it for me

Well I'll help anyway I can

Thanks Luke

So you nad Mouth are getting serious

Yea if he'd ask me to marry him I'd say yes

That's great Brooke lets go back to the guys I miss Luke

God you have it bad but I miss Mouth to

and you say I have it bad

Oh shutup lets go

I missed you Luke as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss

I missed you too

Brooke are we that bad

Yea we are Mouth

Oh well I missed you to pulling her in for a kiss

And I missed you

Guys we're gonna head to the house we're tired

OK we'll see you later

In the car

They seem really happy don't they

Yea you know what Brooke told me

No what

If Mouth would ask her to marry him she'd say yes he started laughing

Whats so funny

Mouths thinking of asking her

You serious

Yea he just told me

Thats great

Yea it is I'm happy they found each other

Me to


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two weeks later Lucas and Peyton talking to Mouth

Are you nervous Mouth

Yea I am this is the most important night of my life

I'm sure she'll say yes Mouth

I hope

Have faith Mouth

I will I have to go pick her up for dinner

Good Luck Mouth

Thanks guys

Mouth picking up Brooke for their date

You look beautiful Brooke

Thanks Mouth you Look handsome

Thank you

Your welcome

You ready

Yea lets go

At the restaurant

Mouth tonight's been great thank you

Anything for you Brooke you know I love you right

Yea whats wrong

Nothing the last three weeks have been the best of my life Brooke and I know it maybe to soon but will you marry me pulling out a diamond ring

Yes Mouth I will letting him slip the ring on her finger standing up and going over to him pulling him into a passionate kiss

I Love you Mouth McFadden

I Love you to Brooke Davis pulling her in for another kiss

I need to go see Peyton

OK lets go

At Karen's house Brooke knocking on the door

Hey Brooke is everything alright asks Karen

Yea every things perfect wheres Peyton and Luke

We're right here whats up

Mouth asked me to marry him and I said yes

That's great Brooke congratulations Peyton tells her pulling her in for a hug

See Mouth we told you says Lucas

Wait you Knew he was gonna ask

Yea he told us earlier

Brooke I'm happy for you Karen tells her pulling her in for a hug

Thanks Karen

We're gonna go we have some celebrating to do Brooke tells them

OK B McFadden don't do anything I wouldn't

P Scott we both know thats not much

Hey

We'll see you later

Me to


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A week before the wedding Brooke at the flower shop

Ok we want white and red roses in all of the center pieces and the Bouquet the same

We have everything the way you want it everything will be delivered to TRIC the morning of the wedding and set up the flowers for the wedding arrive at the beach and arranged that morning also.

OK Thanks

Hey Brooke she here's someone call she turns around to see Jake

Jake what are you doing here

I'm visiting my parents do you know where Peyton is

Yea why

Because I pushed her away and I made a mistake I want her back

That's not possible Jake

Why

She's getting married in a week

Married who to

Lucas

Figures

Jake don't cause any problems they're both happy

And I can't be

That's not what I'm saying Jake

I'll see you later

At Karen's Jake knocking on the door

Hey Jake what are you doing here

Looking for Peyton

She's next door at her and Lucas's house

Thanks

Next door jake knocking on the door

Jake what are you doing here Lucas asks

Can I talk to Peyton

Who is it Luke

It's Jake

What are you doing here Jake

I want to talk to you

So talk

In private

Anything you say to me you can say in front of Luke

I made a mistake pushing you away Peyton

No you didn't I love Luke were getting married in a week

What if I told you not to

No difference I Love Luke and I'm marring him next week

Your making a big mistake

Jake you need to leave

I don't think so

I do this isn't good for Peyton now go

If Peyton can tell me its over and there's no chance for us I'll leave

Its over Jake theres no chance for us

How can you say that

Because its true I Love Lucas with all of my heart we're getting married next week and having a baby in 51/2 months

So your marring him because your pregnant

No we we're engaged before we found out we were pregnant Jake leave don't make this harder on yourself

Alright as he turns and leaves

You alright Peyton

Yea I'm fine I can't believe he would come here like that

Well your a hard woman to get over I never could

I know I could never get over you either

Peyton I need to talk to you Brooke tells her coming in

OK

In private

Let me guess Jake

Yea how did you know

He was just here

Oh so he told you he made a mistake

Yea I told him he didn't

OK I wanted to warn you he was here

Thanks Brooke but him being here doesn't change anything I Love Luke and I'm marrying him

OK I'll see you later

OK

So what do we have left to do here

Nothing every things done except the nursery but we can't do that until we find out what were having

Lets go for a walk what do you say

OK Can we take Lily if mom will let us

Yea Lets go see

Hey mom what are you doing

Nothing just reading a little why

Wheres Lily

In the playpen why

You care if we take her on a walk with us

No go ahead

Thanks mom

Later in the park

Just think Luke in a Little over five months we can do this with our baby

Yea I know I can't wait

Yea I can't either

You know this time next week you'll be my wife

I know I can't wait

Me either

So where are we going in our honeymoon

Nope it's a surprise

Not even a hint

OK a little you've wanted to go there

My god that could be a hundred place

I know

Your no fun

I'll tell you this your gonna love it

I better

Oh you will

I can't believe shes slept the whole time Lucas says looking at Lily in the stroller

Yea well she's a baby shes supposed to sleep a lot

Oh that reminds me we have an doctors appointment in the morning

What time 10

Ok


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day at the doctors office

OK Peyton how everything been

Great not even morning sickness

That's good lets do an ultrasound and check everything

OK now raise your shirt this is gonna be a little cold as she squirts the gel on her stomach as she starts to move the paddle around her stomach and they hear a rhythm thump thump

That's your babies heart beat

Luke that's our baby

Yea its an amazing sound as he gets tears in his eyes

Are you crying she asks him with tears of her own

Yea I Am. I'm just so happy

Oh wait a minute

What is it is something wrong asks Peyton

No nothings wrong but your having twins see here on the screen that's your babies here's one pointing at the screen and moving her finger over and that the other baby

Twins oh my god Luke what are we gonna do

We'll be fine we can do anything as long as we're together I Love You Peyton

I Love you to Luke

Well here a picture of you babies come back in 2 months

Thanks Doctor

Your welcome

Back at the house

Hey you two everything alright

Yea here's a picture says Lucas

So everythings fine

Yea but there something else

What is it we're having twins

Twins that's great you two

Thanks mom

Your not happy about his

Yea we're happy just surprised two babies

You both are gonna make great parents you'll do great

Thanks mom they both reply

We need to go see Nate and Haley and Brooke and Mouth

OK I'll see you later

At Mouth and Brooke's

Hey you two come in how was the appointment

Every things fine we're having twins

Thats guys

Thanks Brooke

So have you thought of any names yet

Yea we have for a girl Anna Karen and for a boy Keith Lawrence

That's great guys after both of your moms and dads

Yea we thought it would mean a lot to them

I'm sure it will

Hows Karen doing

She getting weaker she doesn't want to talk about it

We're here for you all for anything you need

Thanks Brooke it means a lot

We're gonna go see Nate and Haley

Ok we'll see you later

At Nathan and Haley's

Hey guys come on in

Wheres my Nephew

Debs got him

OH well we have some news

Whats is it asks Haley

We're having twins

That's great guys

Thanks Hales

You two ready for next week

yea I can't wait

Me either

Where are you going on your honeymoon

Luke won't tell me

Nope its a surprise

Well what ever its is I'm sure it'll be great

Luke we need to go tell my dad

OK lets go see ya Hales

At Larry's

Hey dad both Lucas and Peyton say

Hey guys whats going on

We had a doctors appointment today

Is everything ok

Yea we're having twins says Peyton

That's great you two are you excited

Yea and a little nervous it two babies

Yea but you two are gonna be great parents

Thanks dad

So you ready for the wedding

Yea we can't wait

Before I forget the guy Jake was here yesterday looking for you Peyton

Yea he found me

What did he want

To tell me I was making a mistake marrying Luke and I told him I wasn't

Thats good I hope he doesn't cause you any problems

I don't think he will

Dad we're gonna go check on mom

Hows she doing

She's getting weaker but shes pretty good considering

Don't worry about her why your on your honeymoon I'll keep and eye on her and help out with Lily

Thanks dad see you later

Hey mom we're back

Hey guys can you watch lily for a while so I can lay down

Yea go ahead we got her


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A week Later at the beach for the wedding

Lucas and Nathan standing at the arch that was serving as the altar

You ready for this Luke

Yea more than anything

I'm happy for you

Thanks Nate

Peyton you ready

Yea but I'm a little nervous dad

That's normal sweetheart your moms would be so proud of you

Thanks dad

I have something for you its your something old reaching her a little box

Dad this is moms diamond necklace

Yea she wore it on our wedding day and I know she would want you to have it.

Thank Dad will you put it on me

Yea as he puts it on

You look beautiful Peyton

Thanks dad

Hey Peyton

Hey mom

I have something or your something borrowed reaching her a box

Their beautiful Mom looking at the diamond earring's

They were my grandmothers

Thanks mom

Hey P Scott

Hey B McFadden

Me and Tutor mom got you something blue reaching her a bag

A garter belt thanks Brooke Haley

Your welcome so you ready for this

Yea I've been ready for long time

Its time sweetheart

OK

Lucas its time as the music starts to play and Bevin comes down the isle followed by Haley then Brooke then the Bridal march starts and Peyton and Larry make their way down the isle

We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony does anyone have any reason why they shouldn't be joined

Who gives this woman to this man

Me and her mothers says Larry

I'm proud of you sweetheart

Thanks Daddy

Take care of my little girl Rakeboy

I will

Lucas and Peyton have wrote their own vows Peyton

Lucas we have been through a lot to get here the first time I really seen you I almost ran over you and the first time we talked I was a witch to you and then we finally started to get along and when you told me you wanted everything with me I ran and everything got messed up but it came back to us and we've been perfect since that night and just like you said I was the one you wanted beside you when all your dreams came true the same goes for me I love you so much Luke I can't put it into words but I'm gonna love you forever Lucas Scott today I vow to give my heart my body and mind to you and spend the rest of my life with you. To Go through the good times and the bad times and support you in all you do

Lucas

Peyton I've loved you for so long and like you said we've gone through a lot but I wouldn't change anything because its brought us here today. You are a treasure that I get to discover a little bit more everyday you are my life and I'll Love you forever Peyton Sawyer. And my dreams are coming true and I owe that to you. You give me the strenght to follow my dreams and marrying you is the only one that really matters your my soulmate you complete me. Your giving me a family and that is the most amazing thing you could give me and today I vow to give you my heart my body and mind and spend the rest of my life making you happy in the good times and the bad and support you in all you do to

May I have the rings

Peyton repeat after me

With this ring

With the ring

as a token of my commitment

as a token of my commitment

I thee wed

I thee wed

Lucas repeat after me

With this ring With this ring

As a token of my commitment as a token of my commitment

I thee wed

I thee wed

By the power invested to me by the state of North Carolina I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride

Lucas pulls her into a passionate kiss running his tongue along her lips asking for permission which she instantly grants as their tongues battle for control the stop when they need air

Its my pleasure to present for the first time MR and Mrs. Lucas Scott

At the reception

Mrs. Scott would you like to dance

Why yes I would Mr. Scott

Peyton today has been perfect

Yea it has and its only gonna get better

Yea it is my beautiful wife

Its sounds so good to hear you call me that

It feels good to call you my wife

You care if I cut in

No not at all dad

I'll miss you Mrs. Scott

I'll miss you To Mr. Scott

I'm so happy for you Peyton

Thanks dad

So where are you going on your honeymoon

Luke won't tell me

So he's keeping it a surprise

Yea all he told me is I always wanted to go there

So do you have any idea

No it could be a hundred different places

I'm sure he made a good choice

I'm sure he did too

Hey dad can I have my wife back

Yea and congratulations you two

Thanks dad they both tell him

Luke are you ever gonna tell me where we're going on our honeymoon

Yea we're going to Paris

Oh my god Luke that's awesome I've always wanted to go to Paris

I know I figure we can visit some of the museums while we're there

If we have time you have to satisfy your new wife

Oh I intend to

I bought something for the honeymoon

You did huh

Yea and you'll like it

I'm sure I will

Hey you two

Hey Brooke

Has he told you where your going on your honeymoon yet

Yea we're going to Paris

That's great enjoy yourselves

Oh we will

I'm so happy for you two

Thanks Brooke

Everybody I was told that i had to give a speech since I was best man so here we go. Lucas and Peyton my brother and now my sister we didn't always get along but now were brothers and I couldn't ask for a better brother you've helped me with a lot and Peyton when we dated I wasn't good to you but we've worked through that and now we're friends and now your my sister I wish you both a life time of happiness Heres to Lucas and Peyton Scott

Well its my turn P Scott we've been friends since elementary school we've had our share of fights but we've always had each others backs and we always will Lucas we've had a complicated past but now we're friends and I couldn't ask for a better friend I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and love Heres to Lucas and Peyton Scott

I'm going to give a speech to I've been Lucas's best friend most of our lives and I've never seen him as happy as he is right now Peyton we've became good friends and I wish you both all the happiness in the world you guys are now my brother and sister we're all family and family sticks together so if you guys ever need anything we're here for you Here's to Lucas and Peyton Scott

Thanks guys those we're beautiful speeches Peyton tells them as she hugs them all

So Luke where are you going on your honeymoon asks Haley

We're going to Paris

That's great guys

Dad can we talk to you

Sure what is it

We were wondering if you could stay with mom why we're gone

If Karen doesn't care I will

OK we'll ask her

Mom can you came over here a minute

What is it Lucas

I asked Larry to stay with you why we're gone do you care

No that's fine

Dad you can sleep in our room

OK

And if anything happens calls us ok

I will

Lucas you and Peyton go enjoy yourselves and don't worry about me Haley and Nate and Brooke and Mouth and Skills and Bevin are here they said they would look in on me

OK but we'll still worry about you mom Peyton tells her hugging her

I Love you both so much I'm happy you found each other your gonna have a good life together

Thanks mom

Peyt its time to go

Ok we need to throw the bouquet and garter OK Everybody we're gonna throw the bouquet and garter now so all the women come up here and men

OK here we go Peyton says as she throws the bouquet.

Well who caught it

Bevin did

OK Peyt set down so I can remove your garter she does and he pulls her dress up and slides the garter down her leg

OK guys here we go as he throws it

Who caught it

Skills did

Skills is there something we should know

As a matter of fact as he turns to Bevin and goes down on one Knee and pulls a ring out of his Pocket

Shorty you make me so happy I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else will you marry me

Yes Skills I will

Congratulations guys

Thanks Dawg

Well we have to go to the house to change and get our bags we'll see you in two weeks

Have a good time you two

Oh we will


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

At the hotel in Paris

Luke thanks for this

Anything for you Mrs. Scott

God that sounds good

Yea it does so what do you want to do

Lets go look around first

OK lets go sexy

I want to go to a museum

OK

At the museum

Luke these painting are so beautiful

Yea they are and the statues their amazing

Yea I never dreamed that I would actually get to come here

Well I knew you wanted to so I wanted our honeymoon to be perfect

Luke we could've went to a hotel anywhere and It would have been perfect as long as we're together

I know but I wanted to do this for you

And I love you for it lets go look around some more

Later back at the hotel

God looking at all of that art was amazing

Yea it was

Wait her Luke

OK

You like Luke she asks coming back into the room wearing a white sexy lingerie set

GOD YES YOU LOOK SEXY PEYT

Luke make love to me

I thought you'd never ask taking her in his arms kissing her passionately removing her bra and sliding her stockings down her legs and sliding her panties off he stands back up and she removes his shirt and undoes his pants and removing thema and his boxers

God your so sexy Peyt he tells her looking at her naked body

So are you Luke kissing him again as he picks her up and lays her on the bed trailing kisses down her neck down to her breasts taking one off her nipples in his mouth softly sucking on it as he massages the other pulling back and blowing on it before going to the other breast and doing the same before kissing his way down to her navel licking around it and dipping his tongue into it

OH God Luke quite teasing me

OK as he slips a finger in her taking her clit in his mouth sucking on it and flicking it with his tonge while inserts a second finger and keeps alternating from suck and flicking her clit

Oh GOD Luke I'm almost there deeper and he plunges his fingers deeper into her and takes her clit in his mouth sucking on it

OH GOD LUKE I"M C.............OM.............IN..........G as he inserts his tongue into her pussy

God Luke that was amazing but now its my turn as she turns them over kissing his chest and playfully biting his nipples and kissing her way down his happy trail reaching his throb shaft taking it in her hand and stroking him and she licks his tip

OH GOD Peyt don't stop as she takes him in her mouth and slowly bobs her head and she slowly sucks and and adds her hand to work in unison with her mouth she pulls back to lick his tip before taking him in her mouth picking up the pace

OH GOD Peyt I'm coming as he explodes in her mouth he sucks a a few times making sure she gets every last drop

God Peyt your amazing

Thanks so are you

I Love you Peyt rolling the over and thrusting in to her

I Love you too LUKE harder and he thrust into her harder and deeper with every thrust

OH GOD LUKE faster as he picks up the pace and sliding his hand between the rubbing her clit

OH GOD LUKE I"M ALMOST THERE as he keeps rubbing her clit and thrusting into her as she meets him thrust for thrust

COME WITH ME MRS. SCOTT hearing hom call her that pushed her over the edge as they orgasms together with her walls tightening around him milking him for everything he has

God Peyt that was amazing that was better than ever before

Yea and you calling me Mrs. Scott just made me come harder it so turned me on more

Yea I know what you mean Mrs. Scott

You keep saying that and we wont be leaving this room at all

That's fine with me I could make love to you all day and night

Yea I could to but I want to see more of the city before we go home

We will but lets get some sleep as he pulls her to him kissing her and laying his hand on her slight bump

You know I still can't get over that we have a two babies in there growing its amazing

Yea it is I can't wait to feel them move

Yea me too kissing her again


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two weeks Later back home

Hey mom we're home

In the kitchen

Hey mom how you feeling

Pretty good

That's good

Did you guys have a good time

Yea it was amazing mom we went to the museums and the Effiel Tower and toured the city it was beautiful when we get our pictures developed you'll have to look at them.

I'd Love to Peyton somebody's missed you why don't you go get her

OK I missed her too

Luke I'm so happy for you

Thanks mom we really had an amazing time

That's great Luke

God she's grown since we left Peyton tell them coming in the room with Lily

Hows my little sister doing Lucas asks her tickling her stomach

I want to talk to you two about something

OK what is it

I've been thinking and I want you to adopt Lily as your own

Mom

No I want you to but you can tell her the truth when she's old enough and how much me and Keith love her

If that's what you want we'll do it

That's what I want I already have the papers ready all you have to do is sigh them and the lawyer will take care of the rest

OK mom

There's something else

What is it

I've started treatment so that I have more of a chance to make it to see my grandkids before I go

OK

I'm going to be getting sick after the treatments

We'll be here to help you through it

I know you will and so will everyone else

We all love you mom

I love you all to Peyton and I couldn't asks for a better daughter than you

Thanks mom

I need to lay down can you watch Lily

Yea we're gonna go see everyone

OK I'll see you later

At Brooke and Mouths

Hey you three did you have a good time

Yea we did it was Awesome Brooke

The sex or the sights

Oh the sex was amazing 14 days of mindblowing out of this world sex

OK I get the idea

I guess being married just made it that much more

I'm so happy for you guys

Thanks Brooke wheres Mouth

Hes at the rivercourt with skills Nate and fergie and Junk

Is Haley there to

Yea I was about to go I had to finish up some designs and fax them in

You want to walk down with us

Yea lets go

Hows Karen today Mouth went over this morning for a while

She alright shes laying down she told us about starting treatments

Yea I went with her for one the other day they have to be hard on her

Yea she said they give her a better chance of making it to see her grandkids

Yea that's what she told us when she told us about the treatments

How come you didn't tell us when we talked to you

She didn't want any of us to she wanted you to enjoy your honeymoon

Wheres my dad

Hes at the club waiting on a delivery

OK we'll go see him later

Hey guys your back Haley yells when she see them and runs to them and hugs them

I'm gonna go talk to the guys Peyt kissing her

I Love you Luke

Love you too Peyt

You are just to cute Brooke tells Peyton

Hey Peyton have a nice trip

Yea it was amazing the sex was mind blowing

OK Eww Luke is like my brother I don't need details Haley tells her

I won't give you any

Oh that reminds me did Luke like your surprise Peyton

Oh yea but it didn't stay on me long

I'm sure it didn't

Nope we were naked half of the trip

Ok enough about the sex what did you see

We went to some of the museums and turned the city and the Eiffel Tower is was all so beautiful I have 10 rolls of pictures not to mention five memory cards from our digital camera

So you took a lot of pictures

Yea I'm gonna make a wedding photo album and one for the honeymoon and start one for the twins with the ultrasound pictures and Luke insists that I include pictures of me throughout the pregnancy

That's great Peyton

Thanks guys

So Luke you have a good time

An Amazing time just being married made the sex so much more

So I take it you had a lot

Yea we couldn't get enough of each other

OK we don't wont details Luke Nathan tells him

I won't give you any

So Mouth how are you and Brooke doing

Amazing Luke I fall more in love with her everyday

That's great Mouth How about you and Bevin Skills

We're doing great we got and apartment together and we couldn't be happier

That's great skills

Hows Karen doing today Luke

She went to lay down when we left

I take it she told you about the treatments

Yea she did

She's fighting Luke so she can see her grand kids

Yea I hope she makes it that long

I do to Luke

She asked us to adopt Lily today

Yea she talked to me and Hales about it

Hows mt nephew doing

Hes doing great moms got him she spoils him

That's what grandparents do Nate

Yea I just happy she made it through the drugs and everything to be here

Yea I'm proud of deb shes a strong woman

Yea she is she said if you need anything let her know

I will she's doing alot by running the cafe

She loves doing it

Is she at the cafe now

Yea

We'll go bye and see her and J Luke

She'll like that

Peyton hows Luke handling everything

Hes seems ok but I know he worries about mom we talk about it and he breaks down with me so he doesn't in front of mom

Yea its only gonna get harder

Yea I know its is but as long as we have each other and you guys I think we'll be fine

Hey Mrs. Scott you want to go to the cafe and see Deb and J Luke

Yes Mr. Scott lets go

Bye guys

Bye

They really are happy

Yea they are I think we all are Brooke you have Mouth Bevin you have Skills and I have Nathan and James

Yea life's pretty good

Hey Deb you here

Hey guys how was the honeymoon

It was amazing Deb

That's great Peyton

So how's Karen doing today I'm gonna stop by later

She seems to be doing alright she was gonna lay down when we left

I see you have the little angel

Yea we missed her why we were gone

Luke if you guys need anything let me know

We will Deb

Can I get you something to eat

Yea I'm starving but I'm always starving anymore I guess its because I'm eating for three now

OK what can I get you

A cheeseburger and fries and a chocolate milkshake and a bowl of honey

A bowl of honey?

Yea I guess its one of my cravings I eat it on just about everything

Ok Luke

The same except the honey

OK James is in the back taking a nap if you guys want to see him

OK

Hey J Luke how my favorite nephew

Luke hes our only nephew

So hes still my favorite nephew

Come on J Luke picking him up going back out from

I see he was a wake

Yea he was

Here's your food let me know if you need anything else

Thanks Deb

Luke

Yea try this once for me as she dips her cheeseburger in the honey and puts it to his mouth he reluctantly takes a bite

That's not that bad

I told you

I guess you did

Hey Luke let me take him hes fell back to sleep

Ok Deb

Luke lets go to the club and see my dad

Ok

AT TRIC

Hey dad

Hey guys how was your honeymoon

It was amazing

That's great guys

Thanks dad

Everything been alright with the club

Yea no problems I'm guessing Karen told you about the treatments

Yea and she told us she wants us to adopt Lily

Yea she talked to about it to me

She a strong woman

She is Lucas and you get that from her

I don't know about that I break down and cry like a baby when its just me and Peyton

Thats good Lucas its not good to hold it in and you have Peyton and me and everyone else you can talk when you need to

Thanks dad

Your welcome

We're gonna head home and lay for a while Ok see you later


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Five months later at the doctors office

Ok Peyton were gonna see if we can tell what your having this time

Ok

There's your baby's and I can tell what they are

Your having

At Karen's house

Hey Karen how are you today

I've been better Haley

You need anything

No I'm good just waiting on Lucas and Peyton to get back from the doctor

Yea you think they'll find out today

I hope I'd like to know before I go at least I'm getting weaker everyday I'd don't think i'll make it much longer

Karen I'm sorry

It's ok Haley I've got to do everything I wanted to I've got to see Lucas and Peyton get married and be happy together

They are the happiest I've ever seen them

Mom we're back

IN here Lucas

Hey you feeling alright

Yea just weak and tired

We found out what we're having

What

Two little girls

Thats great you two

Thanks mom I could go into labor any day

I'm so proud of you Peyton

Thanks mom that means a lot

Later that night Peyton setting with Karen

Peyton get Luke

Ok

Luke your mom wants you

Ok I'm coming

Luke I need to go to the hospital

OK I'll get the car

At the hospital

Mr. Scott your moms hasn't got much longer her body's shutting down

Thanks doctor

Luke you ok

I don't know Peyt I'm losing her as he falls to the floor crying

Luke come on lets go set in the chairs I can't get down there with you

Ok

Luke I'm here for you know that

I know Peyt it means everything did you call everybody

Yea their on their way

Thanks Peyt

Luke ah my water broke

I'll get a doctor

My wife's water broke shes having twins

Ok I'll get her to a room

Peyt I'll be right there I'm going to check on mom

OK

Mom

hey luke

Peyton's water broke

You go be with her

I will Brooke's gonna set with you

Ok

Peyt I'm here

Mr. Scott shes ready to deliver

OK Peyt breath

An hour later

Peyt their beautiful

Yea they are

What are we gonna name them

I've been thinking this Karen Brooklyn and you have Anna Elizabeth is that alright

Yea

Mr. Scott your mom is getting weaker

I need my wife and babies in their with us

OK

In Karen's room

Mom we have some people for you to meet

OK

Here this is Karen Brooklyn and this is Anna Elizabeth

Their beautiful Luke they look like both of you. You done really good Peyton

Thanks Mom

Everybody I want to tell you how much I love you all

We love you to Karen

Thank you as she closes her eyes

Mom

Im sorry Mr. Scott she's gone the doctor tells him

Luke you ok

I need some air Brooke take Anna for me

Sure Luke

I'll be back in a few minutes Peyton kissing her on the lips

OK

Luke you want me to come with you Nathan asks

Yea

OK

Outside the hospital

Luke you ok

Yea I just needed some air

Luke we're all here for you I don't know what your going through but whatever you need I'm here

I do need something can you go to the house and pack all of mine and Peyton's thing and Lily's and take them to our house

If that's what you need me to do

Yea I don't think I can be in there right now

OK I'll get Brooke and Haley to help me

Thanks Nate

Anything Luke

I'm gonna have to move all of Lily's baby furniture to the house to

We'll do it I'll get Larry Mouth and Skills to help

Ok I'm gonna go back to Peyton can you keep Lily tonight

Yea we'll watch her

Hey Hales Brooke can I talk to you asks Nathan

Yea what is it

IN the hall

OK

What is it Nate asks Brooke

Luke asks me to move all of his Peyton's and Lily's stuff to his and Peyton's house I told him I'd have you guys help me

OK

And all of Lily's baby furniture and he asks Us to keep her tonight

Anything he needs

Alright lets say goodbye and go

Ok

hey guys we're gonna go we'll see you in the morning

OK thanks Nate

I'll get everything done Luke

Luke what was Nate talking about

I asked him to move all of our stuff to the house I don't think I can go in there right now

OK Luke I'm here for you

I Know I'm ok I knew it was coming but it still caught me off guard Peyt I already miss her

I do to Luke but remember what you told me she would want you to do

Live my life and be happy

Yea she would and now you have two beautiful daughters that are gonna love their daddy as much as I do and Lily gonna love you just as much

Thanks Peyt I really don't know what I would do without you

Your not gonna have to find out I'm not going anywhere

When are they gonna bring our girls back in

Soon their just checking them over I have to feed them

I want to watch you feed them its amazing we have two beautiful daughters Peyt I'm happy mom got to see them at least once

Me to Luke

Mr and Mrs. Scott here are your babies

Thank you

Your welcome their beautiful

Thank you they look like their mother

Well Mrs Scott do you know how to feed them

Yea I watched all of the videos

Ok if you need anything just use the call button

Ok thank you

Luke you gonna hold one while I feed one

Yea give me Karen

Here you go Anna opening her gown and putting the babys mouth on her breast

Look at her Luke she's sucking

Yea she is does it hurt

No feels great actually knowing that I'am making the food that gonna help them grow and help them fight germs

I told you that you were gonna be a great mother

Your gonna be a great Father

Oh no I forgot to call Dad

I'll call him now taking out his phone

Hello?

Hey dad we're at the hospital Peyton had the baby's

I know I'm coming in the hospital now Nathan came and told me I'm sorry Luke

Thanks dad

I'll be at the room in a few minutes

Ok but you might want to wait outside the door Peyton's feeding them right now

Ok just let me know when she's done

I will

Hes already here Peyt

Ok shes done give me Karen and you take Anna

Ok here

You need to burp her Luke

Ok putting her on his shoulder and patting her back

A little while later

Luke go get dad

OK going to the door

Hey dad come on in

Hey Peyton

Hey Daddy look at them

Their beautiful you two

Thanks dad

What are their names

This Is Karen Brooklyn and that is Anna Elizabeth

So after Karen and Brooke and both of your moms

Yea we wanted to name them name them after the strong women in our lives

Nathan said he needed me to help him tomorrow moving your guys stuff so I'm gonna go I'll see you tomorrow

Bye Dad

Bye you two

Luke you need to contact the funeral home tomorrow

I know mom already had everything prepared

Peyt I need to tell you something I've been hiding

What is it Luke

I wrote another novel its already been published I didn't want anybody to know until I gave mom her copy first.

Whats it about Luke

Mom her life everything about her how strong she was and how she was my hero

Thats great Luke

The first copies are supposed to be here tomorrow mom will never know about it now

I'm sorry Luke but just think of the people that will read it and maybe be insired by it it will be more of moms legacy her story

I want you to be the first to read it

I'd be honored to Luke I know it'll be great Whats the name

My Mom Losing and Gaining Everything

What does it mean

That when she found out about me she lost everything and gained everything at the same time it made her stronger than she was and made her who she was and in turn made me who I'am

I'm so proud of you Luke

Thanks Peyton I'm proud of you too

For what

Well lets see you gave me two beautiful daughters and the club is packed every night and the record label has what 8 artists now

Yea but you helped with all of those things

I know but you are the one who does most of the stuff with the club and label

Thanks Luke I Love You

I Love you to get some sleep you've had a long day

So have you

I'm gonna set up for a little while I sleep in the other bed in a little while

Your not laying with me

I was waiting for you to ask me

Well I'am asking come on

Ok as he crawls in bed with her and she snuggles up agianst him both falling a sleep


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day at the hospital Deb coming in the room

Hey you two congratulations

Thanks Deb

Can I see them

Yea here is Karen Brooklyn if you want to hold her

She looks like you Peyton

Thanks

And this is Anna Elizabeth Their beautiful names

Thanks Deb

Lucas I'm sorry about your mom

Thanks Deb I think we should close the cafe for a few days

If thats what you want

Yea theres a lot to do

Ok if you guys need anything let me know

We will

Guys their both gorgeous

Yea they are I'm just glad mom got to see them

She was really proud of you Lucas you and Lily are her world

Thanks Deb

Oh I almost forgot Nate called me and said a box came for you at the house

Ok I know what it is

Well I'm gonna go I'm watching James and Lily while the others move your stuff

Thanks Deb

Can I come in you two asks Whitey

Hey coach come on in

How you guys doing

We're good we have two beautiful babies replies a smiling Peyton

They are beautiful they look like their mother

Thanks Coach

Whats their names

Well Luke has Karen Brooklyn and I have Anna Elizabeth

Their beautiful names

Lucas I'm sorry about your mom

Thanks Coach

I got the babies something they were mine and my wife's I gave Nathan and Haley one like it so heres one for each of these beautiful girls

Thanks coach

Your welcome you need anything let me know

We will

I'll see you later

Bye Coach

Hey guys

Hey Nate

I thought you might want this it came this morning for you

Thanks Nate Lucas tells him taking the box

Luke is that

Yea it is Nate I'm gonna take one out could you take the rest back to the house and give everybody a copy

Sure what is it

My new novel

We already have one

Not that one

You wrote another one

Yea I did nobody knew not even Peyton

Ok I'll make sure everybody gets a copy

Thanks Nate

Here Peyton reaching her a copy of the novel

My Mom Losing and Gaining Everything By Lucas E. Scott

Luke this is a picture of your mom holding you when you were born

Yea I found it and thought it would make a good cover

Its great Luke

Thanks Peyt

Well how is the new family today asks the doctor coming in the room

We're great

That's good I was sorry to hear about your mom Lucas

Thanks at least she got to see the twins

That's good so Peyton how are you feeling

Great

Well that's good I want to keep you until tomorrow then you can go home

Ok I don't like hospitals

Well just one more night I recommend reading something when your not feeding the babies or sleeping

I will I have Lucas's new novel to read

Unkindness of Ravens asks the doctor

No his new one

Oh I'll have to get it I loved your first one

I'll get you a copy when I go to the house later to shower and change

Thanks whats it about

My mom I wrote it for her

Well I look forward to reading it I'll see you later

Bye doctor

Luke when you go to the house can you bring me a sketch book and a pack of my drawing pencils

Yea your gonna draw again

Yea I have something to draw

Ok I'll bring them

Thanks Luke

I'll bring you something to eat what do you want

A pizza with everything I haven't been able to eat one forever

Ok that's what you'll get then and ice-tea with lemon to drink

Yep you know what I like

That I do I'm gonna go so I can get back Ok

Ok the twins just ate so they should sleep for a while I'll start the novel

Ok see you in a little while kissing her softly on the lips

Love you Luke

Love you too Peyt

At the house

Hey everybody Lucas wanted me to give everybody a copy of his novel

We all have a copy already

Not that one he wrote another one

He did I didn't know

Nobody did not even Peyton

Whats it about

I don't know but here they are

Oh god Haley says picking up the novel

What is it Haley

Listen to the name of the novel My mom Losing and Gaining everything

He wrote a novel about Karen asks Brooke

Yea here look at the cover

That's Karen and Lucas

Yea it is read the dedication

TO my mom my hero you are the reason I'am who I'am you were the strongest person I've ever met and Peyton is just as strong as you without the two of you I wouldn't have made it so this novel is dedicated to my mother and my beautiful wife and my twins with all of my love your Loving son and Husband and father LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT

God thats so beautiful says a crying Brooke

Hes poured his soul into this novel says Haley through her tears

Hey guys Lucas says coming in the door

Hey Luke says Haley hugging him

What is it Hales

We read your dedication in your novel I can't wait to read it

Thanks guys its for mom

Luke when did you have time to write

Every night any time I was alone it just poured out and I rushed it to my editor and she pushed it through I wanted it before mom passed but I missed it by one day

She was proud of you Luke she would have loved this

I know she would have

Hows Peyton doing

Good she feed the babies earlier their sleeping now I came home to shower and change

Ok you need anything

Yea can you call and order a pizza with everything and two ice-tea's with lemon for pick-up Peyton wants it and she's gonna get it

Yea I call

Thanks Hales

Back at the hospital

Hey sweetheart

Hey daddy

Wheres Lucas

He went to take a shower and get me a pizza

Ok what are you reading

Lukes now novel

Haven't you already read it

No this is his new novel about Karen

Oh I didn't know he was writing another one

Nobody did not even me

I look forward to reading it

Its great dad I've read about 50 pages and I've cried and laughed through it I'm so proud of him

So am I sweetheart this has to be hard on him

He's doing alright

He has you to help him

Yea he does I'd do anything for him

Hey dad Peyton here's your pizza

Thanks Luke

Luke I'm looking forward to reading your novel

Thanks Larry here's you a copy

Thanks I'm gonna go help Nate and the others I'll see you later

Bye dad

Luke what you wrote in the dedication was beautiful

Thanks Peyton have you been reading it

Yea I love it so far I've only read 50 pages but I've cried and laughed

Thanks Peyt it means everything that you like it

I Do Luke

You ready to eat

Yea I'm starving hand it over

Ok here you go handing her the pizza and a ice-tea

God this is so good taking a bite of the pizza

I'am glad you like it Peyt as he takes a bite of his piece

Luke we really did good didn't we she asked looking over at the twins

Yea we did Peyt their perfect just like their mother

You know Luke I never thought I'd be this happy

I know me either but I'am and its only gonna get better

Yea it is

Luke did you bring my sketch pad and pencils

Yea their in my bag I'll get them when we finish eating

Ok Luke I want to see Lily

Ok I'll call and have Haley bring her taking out his phone

OK

Hello

Haley can you do something for me

Sure Luke what is it

Can you bring Lily to the hospital for us

Yea me and Brooke were coming anyway

Ok we'll see you soon

Bye Luke

Her and Brooke are gonna bring her

Thanks Luke I'm not use to being away from her

I know I miss her too

Hey you two

Hey doctor

I see your eating Peyton thats good

Yea I haven't been able to eat pizza since I was 3 months and I've really missed it

I know what you mean when I had my daughter I couldn't stand the smell of lasanga and I love it and I couldn't wait to eat it after I had her I think I ate it 2 or 3 times a week for a month.

Oh here Doctor before I forget reaching her a copy of the novel

Is that you and your mom Lucas

Yea it is

I look forward to reading it

Its great I've read the first 50 pages

I'll see you later

Bye

Luke the back yards fenced in isn't it

Yea why

I want to get a dog

Ok what kind

A Golden retriever

Ok after everything settles down we'll get a puppy

Ok but I get to pick it out

Ok

And name it

Ok

Your awfully agreeable

I know but I want a dog to so we're both happy

Yes we are and we're chessy to

I guess but who cares as long as I have you I'll be happy

I Love you Luke

I Love you too Peyt

Hey you two somebody wants to see you Haley says coming in the door

Theres my girl come here Lily Peyton says taking her from Haley

I've missed you Lily

So Luke you doing Ok asks Haley

Yea I'm ok enjoying time with my beautiful wife and two beautiful baby girls

Ok where are they

Their sleeping Brooke

I wanted to see them

Well you can look but don't wake them up

Ok

Their beautiful Peyton

Thanks Brooke

So does it hurt to feed them

No it feels great actually

Your a great mom Peyton

Thanks Haley

When do you get out of here

Tomorrow

You need me and Nate to keep Lily tonight

Yea if you don't care

No not at all

Thanks Hales

Why Brooke and Haley heres I'm going to go check in with the funeral home again

Ok I Love you

I love you too Peyt

So hows he really doing Peyton asks Haley

We've talked hes doing ok I think the actual funeral will be the hardest for him

Yea but he has you and all of us there for him

Yea have you read any of his novel

Not yet haven't had time have you

Yea 50 pages its great

Hey everythings taken care of the funerals wednesday

Ok we're gonna go

Ok Lily I'll see you tomorrow I Love you Peyton says kissing her on the cheek

Bye Lily I Love you Lucas says kissing her on the cheek to

Bye guys

Bye

Luke you doing ok

Yea I think the funerals whats gonna be the hardest

Yea I'll be there for you

I know I'll really need you

I'll always be here for you

God can you believe we created them their so perfect

Yea they are Luke I need to go to the cemetary when we leave tomorrow and take the twins

Ok we'll go there on the way home

Ok

You want to get some sleep before they wake up to eat

Yea I probally should

Ok go to sleep

You gonna lay with me

Yea as he crawls in beside her


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning

Hello Peyton you feeling ok

Yea ready to get out of here

Well the nurses have gone over everything with you and told you when to have the twins in for their checkups and your checkup right

Yea they did

Well your all set and Lucas I started your novel last night its great

Thanks doctor

Well I'll see you in a couple of weeks unless you need something before then

OK thanks again doctor

No problem

You ready Peyt

Yea lets go

At the cemetery

Hey mom we have a couple of people to meet you I have Anna Elizabeth and Luke has Karen Brooklyn their beautiful mom I wish you could've seen them we know Karen's with you now watching over us we hope we do you proud I love you

Mrs Sawyer we have two of the most beautiful girls in the world they look like Peyton I promise to take care of them for the rest of my life tell my mom I love her I love you too

Lets go see Dad Peyt

OK come

Hey Dad We had our babies I have Karen Brooklyn and Peyt has Anna Elizabeth their beautiful Dad I so proud to be a dad I miss you and mom I love you as tears run down his face

Hey Keith I promise to take care of Luke and Lily for you I love them with all my heart I love you to

Lets get to the house Peyt

Ok the twins will be wanting to eat soon

At the house

Welcome home guys

Hey you guys didn't have to

We know but we wanted to we have food and everything you won't have to worry about anything Ok Brooke tells them hugging them

Now can we hold them asks Brooke

Sure here's Karen Brooklyn Lucas tells her reaching her the baby

Here Hales is Anna Elizabeth Peyton tells her handing her the baby

Their beautiful they both tell them

Yea they are Luke your gonna have your hands full when they get older when the boys start coming around

My girls aren't dating until their 30

Oh Luke don't be over protective already Peyton tells him wrapping her arms around his neck

I'll always protect my girls all for of them as he kisses Peyton

I Love you Luke

I Love you to Peyton

Whats wrong with her asks Brooke as the baby starts to cry

Shes hungry Brooke come on and I'll feed her

Do I get to watch asks Brooke

If you want to but Nathan stay put Haley come on

Like I would want to watch says Nathan making a face

Nathan its amazing watch her feed them Lucas tells him

Well it might be but I don't want to see it

Ok lets go in the kitchen why she feeds them and where is Mouth and Dad

At the club something came in they went to put it inside they'll be back soon

Ok

So Luke how does it feel being a father

Its amazing Nate I can't explain it but you know the feeling

Yea I do I love it what took you so long to get home from the hospital

We had to stop off at the cemetery to introduce the twins to a couple of people

Ok you know they'd be proud of you both Luke

Thanks Nate

Peyton you sure that doesn't hurt Brooke asks watching the baby nurse

No Brooke it doesn't It feels amazing

I think I might breast feed

What do you mean Brooke? asks Peyton

I'm pregnant we found out the other day

That's great Brooke whats Mouth think

Hes on top of the world

I say he is

We're gonna go Peyton we'll see you later both Brooke and Haley tell her

OK Bye guys

Luke the girls are ready to go we'll se you later

OK bye

Hey Peyt they still eating

Yea come set with me

OK I still can't get over that we made them

I know their perfect

Just like their mom

Thanks Luke


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

The funeral

First I'd like to thank everybody for coming My mom was my hero she was one of the strongest women I know you all know what kind of person she was she touched so many lives she helped anybody that needed it. She started a business and done a great job with it She raised me by herself with the help of mt Uncle Keith who is my dad she never gave up she fought this disease for a long time so she could see my twins before she passed and one of them has her name some of you have read my new novel that was about my mom She lost everything but gained everything when she had me thats what she told me. I live my life like she taught me to love and help anybody you can Today I lost everything but I've also gained everything just like mom I have a beautiful wife and two beautiful daughters and a beautiful sister that mom wanted me and Peyton to adopt and raise as our own. One thing that makes this easier is that she's with the love of her life now and that they are watching over me and my family There's so much more I could say but I don't think I can as he walks back to his seat crying

Luke come here Peyton tells him wrapping her arms around him as he cries shaking his whole body as she rubs his back

Later at the house

Luke you ok

Yea I will be come and lay with me so you can heal me

Just like I did before Lily was born

Yea god I miss her Peyt as he starts to cry again

Let it out Luke as she rubs his back crying herself

Peyt

Yea Luke

I'm gonna do something the money from the novel I'm gonna donate 10% to cancer research in moms name and I was thinking we could do a benefit once a year in her and Ellies name for cancer research what do you think

I think its a good idea Luke and the label could put out an album to

OK thats what we'll do


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Five years later

Daddy

Yes Karen

How long are you and mommy gonna be gone

a week sweetie

And me and Anna and Lily are gonna stay with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate

Yea you are

Daddy mommy wants you

OK Lily I'm coming wheres Anna

With mommy

Ok come on girls lets see what mommy wants

Hey Sexy

Hey Luke you almost ready we have to get to the airport

Yea just talking to Karen about the trip

Mommy will you bring me something back

You know I will Karen

OK

Lets go girls in the car

Yes Daddy

I don't know how you do it I have to fight with them

Their daddy girls

Yea until they need their hair done and then they come to me

We really did good didn't we

Yea we did kissing him

Mommy daddy quit making out and get in the car Anna Yells

You know where she gets that don't you

Yea Brooke its only fitting that we get a daughter like her since she got one like me

I guess your right lets go before she yells again

At Nathan and Haley's

Ok girls you be good for Nate and Hales ok

Daddy when are we not good Anna asks with her hands on her hips

God she acts so much like Brooke Haley says coming outside

Tell us about it

Well Peyton is just like you Peyton

I know me and Like were talking about it early

hey girls

Aunt Hales we get to stay with you for a weeks Karen tells her

I know we're gonna have fun aren't we

Yea we get to bug Uncle Nate says Anna

Remember girls be good

We will bye mommy daddy

Thanks for this Hales

No problem enjoy your trip

We will thanks again

In Paris

You know Luke it doesn't seem like its been five years since we've been here

I know but its been the best five years of my Life

Mine to Luke

Life is good we have 12 clubs now and our labels growing everyday

And don't forget you have 4 bestselling novels to

Yea our dreams have really came true haven't they and your the one I wanted standing next to me when they did and you've been there for everyone one of them

You have for mine to Luke

I Love you Peyt

I Love you to Luke I have a surprise for you

What is it

Well I went to the doctor last week and I'm pregnant your gonna be a daddy again

Thats great Peyton picking her up and spinning her around

Wait there's more

What is it

We're having twins again

Peyt I couldn't be happier

Be either I just wish mom and dad were here

I know me to Moms been gone 5 years and dad been gine 2 years it just doesn't seem like its been that long

I know But I do know they would be proud of us

Yea they would I Love you Peyton Elizabeth Scott

I Love you to Lucas Eugene Scott


End file.
